Crazy, Cupid Love
by sologirl00
Summary: Mi  soñada  vision del 5x15. Blair intenta jugar a cupido con Dan y Serena, sin pensar que las cosas pueden resultar en una agradable sorpresa. SPOILERS. Dan y Blair. Dair.


Esta es mi pequeña idea de cómo Dan confesara sus sentimientos a Blair en el capítulo del lunes. Espero les guste XOXO

**CRAZY, CUPID LOVE**

Blair termino de preparar su plan cerca de las 5 de la tarde. Dan había cedido sin problemas a sus planes, y aunque Serena aun estaba suspicaz, Blair no dudaba ni por un segundo que todo saldría de acuerdo a lo planeado. Incluso si Dorota no lo creía así, en realidad como puede ella saber algo, _vive en Queens por Dios_.

Cuando finalmente pudo llegar a la fiesta, Serena estaba aun más preocupada.

-Blair, ¿porque todo el mundo está vestido de gala, y yo usando un uniforme escolar?-pregunto mirando de reojo como la gente empezaba a notar su vestuario inadecuado.

-No te preocupes, S. Tengo una sorpresa.-Y sin decir más se mezclo entre la gente para buscar a su otra parte del plan, sin notar que Serena había quedado atrapada entre una masa de gente.

-Por supuesto que en el bar…-le dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras se paraba junto a él. Dan sonrió, esa sonrisa que a Blair secretamente le encantaba.

-Blair-dijo a modo de saludo-Que bueno que viniste, porque tengo un par de dudas…

-Me las imagino, Humphrey –dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo a un lugar más apartado para hablar, mientras miraba de reojo como Serena conversaba animadamente con un hombre _¿Qué está haciendo?_

Dan se quedo mirándola como esperando una explicación, pero Blair estaba más preocupada por el baile lento que Serena y el hombre misterioso estaban compartiendo en el medio del salón.

-Blair, en serio, ¿Por qué me hiciste usar este uniforme?

-Porque te ves muy lindo en el-dijo sin importarle mientras miraba por sobre la enrulada cabellera como Serena reía.

-Ha…Recuerdas que me odiaste todos esos años, insultaste mi ropa, mi pelo…incluso me tiraste yogurt, creo…

Blair volvió su atención a él y lo miro preocupada.

-¿Fui tan mala?-y puso una cara, que solo Dan parecía poder ver. _Vulnerable_. Esa Blair que se mantenía siempre oculta, salvo, cuando algo realmente le importaba.

-No-dijo moviendo los hombros-Supongo que me lo merecía.

-Humphrey-dijo Blair con una inusual ternura, al mismo tiempo que Serena dejaba de bailar con el hombre y se ponía a buscar entre la gente a su amiga.-Listo, está todo listo. ¿Cuándo piensas hacer tu jugada?

Dan la miro suspicaz por un segundo y después sonrió. Resignado, ¿alegre?, mientras la miraba de una manera que Blair nunca quiso preguntarse qué significaba.

-¿Quieres bailar?-le dijo con una media sonrisa. Blair miro como Serena comenzaba a bailar con Nate, entonces no lo dudo, una canción no le haría mal a nadie, _¿cierto?_

-Supongo-dijo tomando su mano, y dejándose guiar hasta la pista de baile.

Una canción lenta comenzó a sonar al tiempo que Blair paso uno de su brazos por encima de los hombros de Dan, y este acomodo su mano en su pequeña cintura. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y no se volteo a ver si alguien había dejado entrar una brisa por miedo a que todo esté cerrado y esa sensación tan extraña que le oprimía el estomago, tenga algo que ver con el chico de Brooklyn frente a ella y su olor a café y libros viejos y esa insoportable sonrisa.

-Estas muy linda hoy, Blair-le dijo casi como un suspiro. Y en esos momentos comprendió que todo iba a salir muy mal, porque sus mejillas no pueden tornarse de rojo por un simple alago, porque su cuerpo no puede responder a ese alago, pegándose mucho más a su pareja de baile, porque las ganas de salir corriendo y quedarse junto a él, eran exactamente iguales.

-Se-Serena vendrá en cualquier momento para acá-le dijo, y Dan la miro sin entender-Cuando este cerca, yo diré que tengo que ir a refrescarme, y tu hablaras con ella…y ahí…puedes, decirle…

-¿Decirle que?-pregunto incrédulo, mientras sus pasos de baile se hacían cada vez más lentos.

-Decirle que van a volver a estar juntos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Dan quedándose parado en su lugar. Blair puso una mano en su pecho, como no entendiendo la sorpresa de Dan.

-El plan-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, y como si la mirada de desilusión en el rostro de Dan no la hiciera sentir incomoda-Para que tu y Serena vuelvan a estar juntos.

Dan se alejo de ella unos pasos, y Blair tuvo que suprimir su deseo de acercarse a él y poner sus manos en el pecho del chico, solo para asegurarse que no se vaya.

-¿Quién te dijo que Serena y yo volveríamos a estar juntos?-pregunto negando con la cabeza y sonriendo como abatido-¿Esto fue lo de hoy? La invitación a esta fiesta, el no aceptar un no como respuesta, el baile de recién-dijo incrédulo y comenzando a perder la paciencia-¿Blair? ¿Todo esto fue porque quieres que vuelva con Serena?

Blair solo asintió con la cabeza, y vio como por esos ojos siempre tan abiertos y sinceros, se reflejaba una sombra de dolor y quizás de resignación.

-Serena…Serena y yo, no podemos volver a estar juntos…

-¿Por qué?-lo interrumpió, sin notar como la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a mirarlos.

Dan la miro fijo, como intentando decir todo con la mirada, como queriendo que no sea necesario decir esas palabras que sabia le costarían su amistad, porque si de algo estaba seguro Dan Humphrey es que Blair Waldorf nunca correspondería sus sentimientos.

-Blair, aquí estabas-dijo la voz tranquila de Serena, que se quedo congelada en su lugar al ver el intercambio de miradas entre sus amigos.- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Nada-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Puedes bailar con Dan-dijo Blair-yo me voy.-Y se alejo sin mirar las reacciones de la gente que estaba dejando.

Se entretuvo por un rato mirando a gente bailar, conversando con Nate y escuchando la música mientras tomaba champagne, pero no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia Dan y Serena. La pareja bailaba lentamente, no muy cerca, y conversaba por lo bajo. Serena parecía ser quien más hablaba, y Dan solo asentía con la cabeza y agregaba algo a la conversación. Pronto Dan le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y se aparto de Serena, dejándola sola en medio de la pista.

Blair se apresuro entre la gente hacia su amiga, mientras de reojo veía la enrulada cabellera de Dan perderse detrás de una pared.

-¿Serena?-pregunto, y la rubia muchacha se giro sobre si con una media sonrisa.

-Blair-dijo-Dan se acaba de ir, por si era a él a quien buscabas.

-¡No!-dijo dando un gritito que hizo girar a un par de personas-¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Qué paso? Voy a matar a Humphrey si arruino esta oportunidad.

-¿De qué hablas Blair?

-Todo fue un plan para que vuelvan a estar juntos-le dijo tomándola de la mano y comenzándola a llevar hacia donde había vista a Dan desaparecer-¡Se suponía que Humphrey iba a hacer algo para que vuelvan a estar juntos!

-Blair-dijo Serena por lo bajo haciéndola detener en su lugar y girándola para que este de frente-Dan y yo no podemos estar juntos…Por más que yo así lo quiera, el no…Dan ya no me ama como yo lo amo a él-y ante la incredulidad de la morena, siguió-Y, ¿Quién puede culparlo?, después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros, después de todo lo que lo hice esperar…era obvio…era obvio que Dan iba a terminar…-y la mirada de Serena la asusto aun mas.

-¿Terminar como?-pregunto con la voz muy finita.

-Dan…-comenzó Serena intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas-Dan está enamorado de alguien más.

Y entonces fue, como si alguien hubiera golpeado su cabeza con algo muy fuerte._ ¿Dan enamorado de alguien más? ¿Acaso eso era posible? _Humphrey había rechazado el amor de Serena por el de otra persona, que ella, evidentemente, no conocía, porque habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos y el nunca le había dicho nada. O a lo mejor fue tan mala amiga que no había prestado atención a las señales. Dan amaba a alguien, y ella, había sido tan egoísta que solo lo arrastraba a sus problemas y nunca se detuvo de pensar que capaz Dan tenía sus propios problemas también. Problemas del corazón, se dijo a sí misma.

-Tengo que encontrar a Humphrey-dijo rápido tomando nuevamente el camino por donde lo vio desaparecer, esta vez sin Serena siguiéndola.

No le costó mucho encontrarlo, al parecer mucha gente estaba ya dejando la fiesta y los ascensores estaban todos llenos, y Humphrey siendo el _caballero_ que es, estaba dejando a todas las mujeres ganarle su puesto. Blair rodo los ojos.

-¡Humphrey!-le grito muy cerca del oído cuando lo encontró. Se había quitado ya su corbata y tenía una expresión de cansancio que parecía acompañarlo a todo lugar últimamente-¿Por qué te vas tan rápido?-le dijo tomándolo de la solapa del saco y empujándolo hacia la habitación de Chuck.

-Blair, estoy muy cansado, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de escuchar un nuevo plan o sabotaje o sea lo que sea que tu mente brillante planeo en los pocos segundos desde que deje de bailar con Serena…

-¡Qué bueno que nombras a Serena!-lo interrumpió-Porque recién deje de hablar con ella y me comento un par de cosas muy interesantes-y sin dejarse amedrentar por el rostro de preocupación de Dan, continuo-¿Me quieres explicar porque tú y S no están juntos?

-Blair-dijo exasperado-ya te lo dije, Serena y yo no podemos estar juntos…

-Pero no me dijiste el porqué.

Dan se acerco peligrosamente a ella, nunca en su vida Blair Waldorf pensó que podía retroceder unos pasos cuando alguien de Brooklyn se acercara a ella, salvo que fuese por cuestiones de salud. Dan puso una mano sobre su hombro derecho, y Blair tuvo que reprimir un sonido que quería salir torpemente de su boca, cuando el recuerdo de un mismo gesto y un beso, se le cruzaron por la mente.

-Blair…-comenzó a decir el chico, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-Serena dijo que estas enamorado de alguien-dijo rápidamente, casi como un grito de ayuda.

Dan la miro nervioso, y quizás fue el propio nerviosismo de Blair el que lo llevo a calmarse a sí mismo. Alguien tenía que romper el silencio. Últimamente esas largas miradas y esos ojos llenos de emoción le estaban comenzando a causar una extraña sensación en el estomago, que Blair no estaba segura cuanto iba a poder seguir aguantando o iba a explotar llenándole la cara de besos.

-Serena dijo la verdad-rompió el silencio Dan-estoy enamorado de alguien más.

-Pero…-lo interrumpió Blair, notando como su cuerpo se acercaba mas al del chico-¿De quién estas enamorado? ¿Quién logro que puedas mirar a otra mujer que no sea Serena?

-Ha…es que si supieras como es ella…

-¿Y cómo es?-lo volvió a interrumpir, la ansiedad notable en sus palabras, al tiempo que su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse.

-Es…-comenzó Dan moviendo su mano por sobre el brazo de Blair a modo de caricia-es la persona más irritante que conozco-dijo con una sonrisa, y Blair creyó que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar.

-¿Y si es tan irritante como es que estas enamorado de ella?

-Porque además de ser irritante, es mandona, atrevida y muy directa-dijo Dan mirándola a los ojos-Pero también es divertida, le gusta el teatro, las obras de Monet, los libros viejos, las películas en francés, la comida refinada y los vinos caros…

-Parece…-dijo Blair casi sin voz-perfecta. ¿Por qué no están juntos entonces?

-Porque no siente lo mismo que yo-contesto simplemente Dan, sin moverse de su lugar.

-Oh…

-Ella…ama a otro hombre-siguió el chico-Y aunque yo sea la persona que ella llama primero cuando necesita algo, y aunque ella sea la última persona que yo pienso antes de dormir cada noche…No soy el amor de su vida, aunque cada día que pasa, estoy más seguro que ella es el mío.

Blair estaba sin palabras. Quería llorar, pero no quería hacerlo delante de Dan. ¿_Quién era esta mujer que podía hacer aflorar esos sentimientos en su amigo?_ No tenía idea. Chuck nunca dijo nada tan lindo, ellos eran épicos, innegables, pero Blair no pensaba en el antes de ir a dormir cada noche, sus sentimientos hacia Chuck no eran de alegría, cuando estaba junto a él no se sentía completa, todo lo contrario, sentía que algo faltaba, pero siempre creyó que con todo el amor del mundo era suficiente. Y ahí estaba Dan, hablando de cosas en común y amores para toda la vida, con una mujer que amaba a otro y que no valoraba lo que tan obviamente tenía en frente.

-Entonces-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-ella no sabe lo que se pierde.

Dan largo una carcajada, que le saco una amplia sonrisa. Le encantaba esa risa, era refrescante, sincera y nunca dejaba de llenarle el alma de alegría.

-No creo que se pierda mucho-dijo a modo de broma el chico-soy de Brooklyn después de todo.

-Lo mejor de Brooklyn-le contesto Blair con una sonrisa.- ¿Ella sabe lo que sientes?-Dan solo negó con la cabeza, volviendo su vista a los labios de la chica-¿Por qué?

-No se lo dije-contesto, como si fuera lo más obvio-Es lo último que necesitaba escuchar.

-¿Quién es esta chica, Dan? ¿Por qué estás dispuesto a amarla sin decirle nada?

-Prometí ser su amigo, y con eso me basta.-dijo alejándose de ella, y Blair no quiso pensar en porque la sola ausencia de su contacto la hizo sentir algo mareada.

-No puedes no decirle-dijo rápidamente caminando hacia el-Por mas amor que ella sienta hacia otro, tienes que decírselo, Dan…a lo mejor no sabe cuáles son sus opciones…a lo mejor, si le dijeras ella podría ver todo…y se daría cuenta…

Dan solo la miro fijamente, como si sus palabras tuvieran más peso de lo que ella misma imaginaba. Lo vio desviar la mirada y mirar un punto fijo. Blair lo conocía demasiado para saber que en ese momento estaba imaginándose el escenario ideal para confesarle su amor a esa chica, y no quiso pensar en cómo quizás si ella respondía a sus sentimientos, esta sería una de las últimas veces en que lo tendría solo para ella. Era egoísta, pero no le importaba. _¿Es posible extrañar a alguien aun teniéndolo delante suyo?_

-¿No me vas a decir su nombre?-le pregunto mientras se alejaba de el, para dejar la habitación.

-Blair…espera-y cuando se giro sobre sus talones lo tuvo frente a ella, tan cerca que si quería, podía ponerse en puntas de pie y besarlo. Dios sabe que lo quiso hacer.

-¿Qué?

-Esta chica…-comenzó-no tan solo es mi amiga, también es mi alma gemela…y aunque yo no sea la suya, y aunque no tenga ninguna chance con ella, tienes razón, tiene que saberlo.-Y Blair sonrió a pesar de que por dentro hubiera preferido mil veces que Dan corresponda los sentimientos de Serena, por lo menos así, podría dejar de cuestionar sus propios sentimientos hacia el chico.

-Díselo-dijo suavemente intentando alejarse de el, pero Dan la tomo de la cintura, y si no fuera porque estaba tan sorprendida de la sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo en ese instante, se hubiera quedado sin aire.

-Hace algún tiempo que vengo pensando en que va a ser inevitable admitirlo-le dijo a los ojos, sin mover sus manos de su cintura-Porque no pasa un día en que no quiera escuchar su voz, o saber de ella. Porque no recuerdo lo que era mi vida antes de que seamos amigos, o solo era muy aburrida o monótona. No era feliz, creo. No reía, no hacia lo que quería. Me enseño a ver la vida de otra manera, a dejar mis prejuicios, a disfrutar de un buen desafío, a querer seguir mis sueños. Me enseño que yo realmente no sabía lo que es el amor, hasta que la ayude a estar con otro hombre, y el corazón se me hizo pedazos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-dijo, mirándole los labios, como si no pudiera creer las palabras que salían de su boca.

-Estoy enamorado de una persona que ama a otra, pero está casada con un tercero.-dijo acercándose aun mas, si es que era posible-Y aunque yo no caigo dentro de su radar, y aunque sé que nunca me elegiría, ella misma me dio un consejo. Por lo menos lo tiene que saber.

-Dan…-dijo demasiado cerca de la boca del chico, temblando en anticipación.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Blair-y sin darle tiempo a responder, cerro la distancia entre ambos. Y Blair, por lo que tenia de vida, no podía recordar su segundo nombre. Era tanto el sentimiento en un solo beso, que por un momento se olvido de respirar, pero no se olvido de recordar. Y entonces, como si su vida fuera una película, comenzó a desfilar frente a sus ojos. Y en aquel momento se dio cuenta que si algo en su vida era seguro, era que estando en los brazos de Dan se sentía feliz. Y entonces, rodeo sus brazos sobre el cuello del chico y se pego aun más a él.

Quería que sepa, que sepa que no tenía idea, hasta ese mismo instante, lo mucho que había extrañado sus labios, por más que solo los beso un par de veces. Quería que sepa, que le encantaba como sus manos la rodeaban por la cintura, o como sus rulos se sentían en sus manos. Quería que sepa, que el olor a café le llenaba los pulmones y nunca pudo dejar de pensar en el cada vez que pasaba cerca de algún Starbucks o como secretamente, siempre supo que el era su Paul, su escritor preferido, su compañero de viajes, su mejor amigo.

Cuando Dan abrió su boca, para intensificar el beso, Blair agradeció estar tan firmemente sujeta de sus hombros, porque las piernas le temblaron y dejo escapar un gemido que seguro no paso inadvertido, porque Dan jugó con sus labios en una forma, que solo la hizo desear que estuvieran solos, y no en la habitación de su ex y no en una fiesta que ella planeo para unirlo con su mejor amiga.

-WOW-dijo Blair cuando finalmente se separaron. Dan le dio otro pequeño beso y sonriendo como un tonto, se aparto lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Mas de lo que imaginabas?

-Mucho mas-dijo tomándolo de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

-¿Y ahora?-pregunto Dan.

_**Las princesas solo viven en cuentos de hadas, o acaso pueden vivir en UES. Preguntémosle a B, que al parecer no le interesan más los príncipes y se conforma con un pobre. Oh nuestra dicha, tenemos nuestra princesa, pero ¿acaso no ya teníamos un príncipe?, o que dirá Louis de este nuevo intercambio de eventos, o mejor, ¿Qué dirá S? Al parecer estas amigas tienen más cosas en común que su fascinación por los Jimmy Choos. XOXO GOSSIP GIRL**_

0000000

Espero les guste. Espero reviews. Y Feliz Dia de San Valentin para los que tiene con quien festejarlo, para el resto Happy Dair Day!


End file.
